


The Magic Touch

by FlightoftheFantasies



Series: Avenger's Oneshots [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlett Witch Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Grinding, Improvised Sex Toys, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Smut, Squirting, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightoftheFantasies/pseuds/FlightoftheFantasies
Summary: Wanda is tired of being subtle with her feelings for Rebekah, it is just getting her no where. They have been flirting for a while now, it is time to take the next step, something they both want. So Wanda decides to finally takes initiative, using her abilities to her advantage.





	The Magic Touch

“Wanda… Oh God! Fuck!” Rebekah cries out.

In her sleep, Bekah has kicked her covers off of her bed, stripped her panties and has two fingers buried in her wet cunt. Hips bucking against her hand, her palm rubbing over her clit with added stimulation. Her free hand moves under her tank top, grasping her breast. 

“Oh shit! Wanda fuck me… please!” 

Pinching her nipple, Rebekah thrusts faster, curling her fingers. Her dreams driving her farther to the edge of release as she imagines Wanda to be the one fucking her. Fingers pounding harder into her wet cunt, curling them just right to rub over her g-spot, and causing Bekah to scream out. Her orgasm shakes her body, juices squirting out over her hand and soaking her bed. Legs shaking, closing around her hand to stop the hand from moving any more. 

Breathing hard, sweat dripping from her brow, Bekah curls onto her side. Soon, her dream fades and she falls into a deep sleep.

Unknown to Bekah, a pair of glowing red eyes watch her from the dark corner of the room, getting a front row seat to the beautiful show Bekah had put on. The glowing eyes that had just manipulated her dreams into giving Rebekah the intense sexual dream. Slowly the figure exits and rushes back to her own room. Wanda feels her heart racing, leaning against her bedroom door. 

The Sokovian strip and lay out on her bed; reaching into her bedside table, she pulls out one of her favorite toy. Images of Rebekah arching off of her bed, using her fingers to get herself off, all the while screaming for Wanda, play through her head. Then there was the visions playing in Bekah’s head that Wanda was able to see… oh so delicious. 

“Bekah…” sighing out as she circles her clit with her Rabbit.

Slowly thrusting the vibrator into her pussy, turning the setting on low. She bits her lip to hold back her moans, working the toy faster; jerking and twisting. She can feel herself tightening around the toy, turning the speed up. Wanda is so wound up from watching Rebekah get herself off, it does not take long before she is coming, screaming out Bekah’s name. 

“Fuck, I can’t keep doing this,” Wanda gasps out to no one, “I need to make my move before I go insane. Just need the right moment.”

She groans, flopping over and tries to fall asleep, but her mind continues to race with thoughts of how to approach the topic of taking the next step with Bekah.

In the morning, Wanda feels a mixture of excitement and dread in seeing Bekah again. She knows that every time she sees Bekah, she will only be able to think of seeing the other woman getting herself off calling out Wanda’s name as she came. Wanda was not sure that she would be able to act normal with those thoughts running through her head. 

Maybe she will just be able to ignore Rebekah without acting like there is anything wrong. Pretend to be busy and just ignore Bekah at all costs.

“Wanda!”

Well fuck…Wanda turns and smiles at Rebekah who is running towards her, “Hey you.”

“Hey! I am so glad I was able to catch you,” Bekah huffs out once she catches up to Wanda.

“Is something wrong?”

Bekah shakes her head, “No, but I am running a little late. I wanted to catch you before I had to get to work and see if we were still on for movie night in your room?”

Shit… Wanda had forgotten about that. “Uh, yeah sure. As long as you are still up for it tonight.”

“Of course,” the blonde responds, “Being with you is the best thing to help me wind down. Alright, I really have to go. I will see you tonight.”

Rebekah gives Wanda a quick peck on the lips and dashes away. 

The brunette stands there wide eyed and frozen. Rebekah just kissed her, sure it was just a peck, but her lips touched Wanda’s. Licking her lips, Wanda could taste Bekah’s strawberry lip gloss, and Wanda wants more. 

“Hey you going to stand there all day daydreaming or are you actually going to get something done?” Pietro laughs, walking past his sister. 

She narrows her eyes and with a flick of her wrist causes her brother to trip over his own feet. It is her turn to laugh, moving around her brother, 

“What? Did not see that coming?”

“I’m not going to live that down am I?” 

“Nope!”

The twins make their way to one of the meeting rooms where Steve would be giving them their debriefing on a potential mission and who would be going. Wanda can barely focus the whole time, her mind wandering back to Rebekah and the kiss in the hall.

They have been skirting around their feels for a few months now. Innocent flirting turning to not so innocent sexual innuendos; shy touches turning to cuddling under the same blanket during movie nights, holding hands whenever they could. Every since Rebekah joined the Avengers as their resident physiotherapist/masseuse, Wanda has been infatuated. That infatuation grew the more she got to know Rebekah and now considers the blonde her best friend. But Wanda wants more, and she is pretty sure Rebekah wants the same.

“Hey! You in there?”

Wanda jerks out of her thoughts and looks at her brother, “What?”

“Geez, what is up with you? You are out of it. Did you hear anything that the Cap had to say?”

Wanda shakes her head, “No, I um… I did not sleep so well last night. What did I miss?”

“Luckily nothing much. You get to sit out this mission. Go rest and get your head straight.” Pietro pats her on the head and exits the room.

Wanda signs, running her hand through her hair, ‘I so need to get laid’ she thinks and makes her way back to the kitchen area. The rest of the day Wanda just piddles around the tower, just waiting for the time that she will be able to at least hold Rebekah. She might not be able to make love to her the way she wants, but cuddling will do for now.  
Later in the day, Rebak comes bounding into Wanda’s apartment, a smile on her face, and practically jumps on Wanda.

“Well hello to you too!” Wanda laughs, returning Bekah’s hug.

Bekah nuzzles into the brunette’s neck, giving a small mewl of happiness, and holds onto Wanda tighter. Not saying a word, Wanda just holds Bekah, stroking her hair in a soothing manner. After a few moments of standing in silence, Bekah finally pulls away from Wanda reluctantly.

Wanda watches Bekah roll her shoulders, wincing in pain with certain ways she moves.

“Are you okay?” she questions, concerned for the blonde.

“I am fine,” Rebekah says in a completely unconvincing tone. She sees the look Wanda gives her and sighs, “I am just a little tense. I took on an extra job down at the local gym, helping some of the athletes there with injuries.”

“Why? Are you planning to leave us?!” Wanda feels panic begin to rise up in her at the idea of Rebekah leaving.

“No!” Bekah exclaims, reaching to grasp Wanda’s hand, “No, not leaving. It is just something to keep me busy. Not that you guys don’t keep me on my toes. But I need something to do during the down times or else I go stir crazy.” she explains calmly, rubbing her thumb over Wanda’s hand.

“Oh, well why don’t you let me give you a massage? Help relax your muscles?” Wanda asks Rebekah. “You always take care of us Bekah. Allow me to take care of you for once.” smiling sweetly.

“But…” 

Wanda hold her hand up, “No. No buts. Go get situated on the bed, and I promise I will make you feel so good,” she smirks, trying to hide her double meaning. “And I expect you to be naked, no bra or panties.”

Bekah rolls her eyes, “But you do not have any massage oils or anything.”

“Actually I do. Remember that gift basket you gave me for when I pull a muscle? Well, I kept up with items as a just in case. So go! Let me get my stuff.”

Side eyes her, Rebeka makes her way to Wanda’s room, “You are a little too excited about this…” 

Flashing her a grin, the brunette remains silent, her thoughts running wild; oh hello perfect moment. If only Bekah truly knew how excited Wanda is. She is finally getting the woman of her dreams, naked, in her bed. 

She rushes to gather what she needs and heads to her bedroom. There she finds Rebekah laid out on her bed, all covers pushed to the floor along with the extra pillows that Wanda had on the bed. Following Wanda’s orders, Rebeka has stripped down completely, laying on her stomach, leaving her bare back and ass full in Wanda’s view.

“Beautiful…” she breaths out, catching Bekah’s attention.

“Huh?” Bekah’s head pops up from the pillow.

“Nothing. Ready?”

Rebekah nods, “Yup. But you know, to make things fair, since I am naked, you should be too.” 

The smirk that Rebekah sends Wanda’s way causes heat to flood the lower half of her body. She gives her own smirk and pulls her shirt over her head to toss to the floor, followed by her jeans. She crawls onto the bed in just her matching red lace bra and panties. 

“I said to make things fair. That is not fair if you keep your underwear on.”

Wanda smiles down at the blonde, “Behave and you might get to takes off the rest of my clothes. Now lie still and let me make you feel good.”

She starts on the shoulder that was giving Rebekah trouble and then works down from there. Slowly roaming her hands down Bekah’s body, she brings out her special little gift to help the blonde relax. 

Rebekah moans, her body melting into the mattress, “That feels sooo good.” 

“Just wait, about to feel better.” 

Wanda rubs her hands over the other woman’s legs. Waving her fingers, a red light flows out of her fingertips and swirl around the juncture of Rebekah’s legs.

“Oh! Oh God… Wanda!” 

“Shh, just relax.”

Rebekah grips the pillow under her head, her legs spread wider to give Wanda better access. Wanda moves to sit between Bekah’s legs, sliding her hands up to grasp Bekah’s ass in her hands. Massaging the flesh in her hands, Wanda leans over and runs her lips along Bekah’s spine, grinning at the sound of her soft sigh. 

“Wanda, please, I- I need more.” her voice coming out in soft gasps. 

Whatever it is Wanda is doing to her body, she doesn’t want it to stop. Wanda backs away slightly, earning a whine from the woman beneath her, 

“Turn over.” her accent thicker, dripping with desire.

Rebekah does as Wanda says, turning to her back, her hands reaching out and going right to tangle in Wanda’s hair. She pulls her down to her lips, moaning at the soft feel her lips against her own. Their tongues meeting in a dance for dominance. Rebekah feels herself going crazy with Wanda touching her without actually touching her. Wanda’s fingers lightly dancing around between Bekah’s legs, a red glow swirling around the blonde’s slit,

“P-please… Wanda…oh fucking God!” 

“Patients love.” Wanda whispers, nipping lightly at her lover’s bottom lip.

Wanda runs her hand up Rebekah’s thighs, tracing her fingers over her wet slit. Bekah’s hips jerk into the other woman’s touch. Her middle finger glides over the wet slit, lightly teasing the small nub. She can feel her lover’s body shake in need, her own body responding to the fact that she has such an effect over Rebekah. 

“So wet for me, so responsive…come on, let me hear you moan for me.”

And moan she does, head thrown back and unable to control the volume of her cries. Wanda dips one finger into Bekah’s slick cunt, her thumb pressing against her clit. A second finger quickly joins the first and Wanda curls her fingers against her inner walls, thumb pressing harder against the small bundle of nerves. 

“Please Wanda!”

Wanda licks a path up Bekah’s neck to nip at her ear, “You want me to fuck you with my fingers? Huh? Fuck you like you dream about when you are getting yourself off?” Wanda’s husky voice sends chills down her spine.

“H-how…?”

“Oh sweet, did you really think I would not see all the wonderful dirty things you have going through your head about me? How I have dreamt of doing all those dirty things to this beautiful body.”

Wanda trails her lips down Bekah’s neck, her love bite made to be clearly visible to all tomorrow. Her fingers pumped faster, curling up to rub against her g-spot. She feels Bekah clench around her fingers, doubling her motions. 

“Oh fuck! Ah… oh God Wanda!” 

Her back arches off the bed, screaming her release to the heavens. Her eyes close tight and she does not notice Wanda settling between her legs. 

“Shit! Wanda!”

Wanda’s tongue drags up Rebekah’s wet slit, swirling her tongue over the small nub, causing Bekah to buck her hips against Wanda’s mouth. 

“Wanda…” Bekah whines, but for what she doesn’t know. 

“You taste so sweet,” Wanda moans, “I can’t get enough of you.” 

Wanda sucks Rebekah’s clit into her mouth, sucking on the nub, and thrusting her fingers harder and faster. Rebekah curls her fingers into Wanda’s hair, tugging her closer, as her legs begin to shake. Barely recovered from her first orgasm, Wanda is quickly working her to a second.

“Ah! Yes, oh please Wanda! More…. Ah ah oh God your fingers feel so good! Don’t stop fucking me! Yes… yes… Wanda!”

Hips bucking in time to Wanda’s thrusts, Rebekah tugs Wanda’s hair and tries to push the woman away from her cunt. Her orgasm takes over her body, squirting her cum over Wanda’s hand and face. Slurping sounds can be heard mixing with Rebekah’s cries of pleasure. 

Wanda pulls her hand away, drinking in every drop of Bekah’s sweet nectar. 

Rebekah pulls Wanda to her still trembling as their lips meet in a slow and passionate kiss, tasting herself on Wanda’s lips. There is no rush, both want to take their time, enjoying the moment. Gently, Bekah flips them so that she is on top. 

“Now let me take care of you, my beautiful witch.” 

Rebekah makes quick work removing Wanda’s bra and panties,

“You are gorgeous.”

She situates herself so that she is straddling Wanda’s thigh, with her own leg pressing to Wanda’s cunt. She cups Wanda’s breast in her hands, gently massaging to plump flesh, thumbs circling around the sensitive nipples. 

“Bekah…” Wanda sighs, grasping Rebekah’s hips and grinding on the leg pressing against her wet cunt.

Rebekah focuses her whole attention on Wanda’s tits. Suckling, nipping at the harden peaks and giving each breast the same treatment. This leaves Wanda writhing and whimpering beneath Rebekah. Her hips bucking against Bekah’s leg, squealing at the feel of her clit rubbing on Bekah’s smooth skin.  
“B-Bekah… Fuck baby… Yes!” 

Wanda begins cursing, pleading, in her native language. Even with not having a clue as to what she is saying, Rebekah has a weakness for hearing Wanda speaking in her native tongue. She presses her leg harder to Wanda, determined to feel her lover cum against her thigh,

“Yes baby, fuck yourself on my leg. So wet, I can feel your juices coating my leg.” 

She growls into Wanda’s chest, sucking hard on the flesh to leave her own mark. Fingers tweak at her lover’s nipple, pulling and pinching just hard enough to cause Wanda call out.

“Rebekah! Ohh God! I’m, I’m…!”

Her words are cut off by a loud scream, her body jerking against Rebekah’s leg. Her body shakes with the intensity of her orgams. Wanda’s legs bend enough to press into Rebekah’s own wet pussy. 

“Wanda!” she squeals, grinding down in a lust filled haze.

They move into a trib position so that their clits are touching, hips moving as they thrust their pussies together.

“Fuck Bek… Fuck me! Please fuck me!” Wanda whines.

“Oh God Wanda! Aha, ha fuck! I love the feel of your pussy against mine. Cum for me again. Wanna feel you cum on my cunt! My beautiful Witch, cum for me again!”

Their movements increase, both so close to the edge. Moans and screams echo the room tension building higher and soon becomes too much.

“Wanda!” 

“Rebekah!”

Rebekah falls next to Wanda on the bed. Both women cuddling together with content smiles on their faces. 

Bekah nuzzles her nose against Wanda’s, “Why did it take us so long to get here?”

“We were both to scared I guess,” she says with a smile, pecking her lover on the lips, “but we got there in the end.”

The blonde returns the smile, “We did. And now you don’t have to restrain yourself to just watch me finger myself from the shadows. You can play with me anytime you want.”  
“Wait. You knew I was there?” 

Bekah’s smile widens, wrapping her arms tighter around Wanda and tucks her head into the crook of her lover’s neck.

“Of course Wanda,” she says with a content sigh, “I always know when you are around. Even when you are not physically with me, I can still feel you with me. I love you Wanda Maximoff, always.”

Wanda gently presses a kiss to the top of Rebekah’s head, tightening her hold, “I love you too Rebekah Wyatt, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos letting me know what you thought!


End file.
